callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMR
The SMR is a semi-automatic, bullpup assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unmodified, it has the highest damage per shot of all Assault rifles. As for being semi-auto, the nearest comparable weapon will be the FAL OSW. Multiplayer It deals high damage and is capable of 2-shot kills, even through minor cover all the way up to long range and only 3-shot kills at long range, and hardcore 1 shot kills. Compared to the FAL OSW, the 2-hit-kill range is considerably longer, needing 3 hits to kill outside of long range where as the FAL OSW needs 3 hits to kill outside of close-medium range. The SMR also has 5 bullets less than the FAL OSW, a lower firecap, slower reload and more recoil. Due to the SMRs high range and damage it can be paired with the Suppressor with minimal repercussions. The iron sights are clear, however attaching an ACOG Sight or Hybrid Optic can aid in shooting targets at range. The 1/26 patch buffed the SMR's damage, making it a stronger competitor against the FAL OSW. Headshots are now useful at long ranges, meaning that it will kill in two shots if at least one is to the head, a trait not shared by the FAL. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The SMR appears in Zombie mode and can be bought for 950 points from the box and is semi-automatic. It has a 20 round magazine and has 140 rounds in reserve. It is considerably weaker than its multiplayer counterpart and even when in ADS, the bullet spread is outrageous, making even close quarters combat a challenge. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the SM1L3R. It has a 30 round magazine, 420 rounds in reserve, increased damage, and has a Hybrid Optic by default. It is still semi-automatic, weak, and suffers large recoill, but pays off in it's large ammo capacity. In later rounds, Double Tap is a must buy for this weapon. Until round 19, 3 headshots are required to eliminate zombies, and accurate line-ups become more important. Gallery SMR BOII.png|The SMR in first person. SMR ADS BOII.png|The SMR's Iron Sights. SMR_Customized_BOII.png|The rifle with an attached sight. SMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the SMR. Trivia * When Pack-a-Punched, the SM1L3R will always have a Hybrid Optic with a Smiley face (hence the name "SMILER") for both the Reflex and the Zoomed optics. * The SMR is automatic by default in the campaign, unlike its multiplayer and Zombies counterpart. * In Die Rise, Marlton mentions that the SMR is named after an animal, and notes that it is chambered for .308 ammunition. Videos Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons